


Suspending Gravity

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Ad Aglaophotis [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Culture, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Light Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Jason Todd, Pack Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Promises, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: She froze once she entered the living room on the way. Slade Wilson, in all the glory of his Deathstroke armor, was stretched out on her couch, watching her.  His heady alpha scent of gunmetal and cedarwood wafted over her. What the fuck was he doing here and how did she miss that when she came in?





	Suspending Gravity

Jay nearly stumbled as she crossed the threshold over her apartment but managed to catch herself. Her heat was coming on quickly and she was feeling the effects. It would probably hit in a few hours. She locked the door behind her, smoothed down her favorite t-shirt from where it had bunched, and made her way towards the kitchen. She should have enough time to prep some easy to eat snacks.

She froze once she entered the living room on the way. Slade Wilson, in all the glory of his Deathstroke armor, was stretched out on her couch, watching her. Helmet and weapons casually placed on her coffee table. His heady alpha scent of gunmetal and cedarwood wafted over her. What the fuck was he doing here and how did she miss that when she came in?

“Get the fuck out, Wilson.” She snarled.

He smirked and rose sedately, unconcerned that he was trespassing on an omega’s den. A temperamental, territorial, _dangerous_ omega about to hit her heat. His eyes gleamed as he challenged, “_Make me._”

“No, we are not fucking doing this. I don’t know what game you’re playing at but _get out!_” Jay demanded, fingers of anxiety crawling up her spine. Adrenaline began to course through her veins, staunching the flow of heat hormones and allowing her to focus.

“You know what I want, Hood.” The alpha rumbled. “I’ve been pretty clear.”

“Christ, you can’t actually expect me to believe that.” She asked incredulously. He’d been leaving her gifts, dropping by unexpectedly with intel... and she’s pretty sure he took down an assassin last week with a contract on her. It had looked like he was courting her but it had to be some kind of con. 

“I’ve known for a long time that no one wants me, Wilson.” He narrowed his eyes at her, flaring his nostrils. She made no attempt to mask the truth in her scent. The distress. “Least of all you. I won’t play into this con.”

“You actually think that.” He said flatly. She stood her ground and held his gaze. He tilted his head in curiosity. “If you thought I was insincere, why did you allow it?”

“Like I could stop you?” She arched a brow in challenge. He shrugged in acknowledgment but remained silent, waiting for more. “It was… nice… even if I knew it was insincere… to feel wanted.” She admitted, fingering the hilt of a hidden dagger.

“Do you think I’m the type of man, the type of alpha, to do court anyone if I didn’t want them?” Slade asked, voice so low it was almost a growl as he stalked towards her. He stopped a pace away.

“No.” She admitted. “Not usually.”

“Then why do you doubt that now?” 

“Because you _are_ the type of person to play with your food or to fuck with someone if it serves a purpose.”

“There’s no purpose to be served here.” He pointed out.

She laughed bitterly, “Like this wouldn't serve your weird little flirtation with Dick? Or piss off Bats?”

He leaned into her space. “That’s funny, dao găm, because I sure don’t smell _Wayne pack_ on you. _You smell stray_.” He began to circle her, “You’ve been stray for _years_, little Hood. What right do they have to you?”

She stiffened. She didn’t particularly like to think about that. About how Bruce and Dick had essentially abandoned her. How they left her, an omega, unprotected by pack scent in one of the most dangerous cities in the States. It was ruthless practicality and her own skill that had kept her from being forcefully claimed the last two years. 

“I don’t want you in order to fuck with any of the bats, Jay.” He told her. Sincerity a crisp lime tint on his scent. “I want you for you. A mate that can blood me in battle and stand by my side. One that won’t flinch when I do what has to be done.”

A snarl and a challenge unfurled in her chest, rising out of her throat without her permission. “Prove it.” He moved, _flowed_, around her but she was ready and parried his first blow with her dagger before _twisting_ out of the way. She darted towards one of her weapons caches, knowing there was no way she was going to beat the bastard in armor with just a dagger. In a flash, it occurred to her that he could have had ample time to root them out.

She knew she was right when her hand closed on thin air instead of her Glock. _Fuck_.

She rolled out of the way of an incoming boot and flipped back to her feet, swiping at his remaining eye with her blade. Their fight was brutal but short. She got a few good hits in but without her weapons and with him in armor, it was doomed before it began. 

_That sneaky fucking bastard._

In the end, he pinned her next to the coffee table with her arms tangled in her sweater and trapped beneath her back. He straddled her hips with his teeth teasing her throat. She whined in submission then tensed in a different way as the adrenaline was forcibly overwhelmed by a wave of heat hormones. _Shit_. Of course a claiming fight would jump-start the process, especially this close. 

Slade raked his teeth and tongue gently over the mating spot, where the neck meets the shoulder. Tasting her. Taunting her. Her breath hitched and she stuttered a soft moan. He won the claiming fight. But he didn’t take it. _Why?_

Abruptly, he straightened and set to work on the clasps of his armor, removing pieces with dexterity. After a few moments of watching, she squirmed, trying to get her hands free.

She received a growl laced with alpha command to _Stay._ She stilled and whimpered in need. She hated herself a little bit for that. His hand, now free of gloves trailed gently down her cheek, “Patience. It won’t be long.” In the end, he was left with his shirt and pants and a couple pieces of armor on his shins and boots because he didn’t want to get up to remove them.

He bent down and nibbled her jaw, nipping his way down her neck again. He murmured into her skin promises. Promises of never asking her to fight the Bats. Never making her choose. She arched into him, purring. She couldn't help it, he felt so good. _He won the claiming fight_, a part of her whispered, _he should take_. 

Instead of taking, though, he drew her out, made her lean into him for more. She _wanted_. She wanted this and she was going to have it. There was no reason to keep fighting. She relaxed and let her mind succumb to the effect of her heat.

He gazed over her, laying back on her own dark blue rug in her den, arms trapped behind her. She was wearing an old band t-shirt, soft with age. Her coal-dark curls pillowing her head as she looked up at him with heat-hazed teal. That striking white streak falling just slightly over her eye. Shit if that wasn’t one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen. 

His hands smoothed over her abs, a thumb ducking into her belly button, under her shirt as he slowly pushed it up. He’d thought about just tearing it off, but it looked like a favorite. His fingers brushed over her rosy nipples and she gasped. 

He grinned wickedly, “No bra? _Naughty_.”

“It hurt.” She gasped as he gently pinched them, rolling them between his fingers and thumbs. “_Sensitive_.”

“Beautiful.” He murmured, watching the blush form from her cheeks down her neck and up to her ears. “I will never ask you to obey me, Jay.” He promised her. “You wouldn’t do it anyway," he observed, "but I would never _want_ to control you.” The words sent a thrill through her and she smiled at him, a little bemused, until he rolled her nipple again and her thoughts turned to other things.

He took one hand away from her breast and braced himself as he leaned over her. His tongue swirled the nub his fingers had just abandoned before his lips sealed over it, lightly tweaking it with a fang. She keened and he felt her hips shift under him. Smirking, he went to work. Teeth nipped, fingers teased and tongue soothed abused flesh as he worked her into a needy mess.

She writhed under his hands. Trying to get more. Trying to touch. Trying to direct. Seeking more contact with him. He peeled his shirt off so they could feel their skin between them before focussing his attention southward.

His hands rested on her hips for only a moment before she obediently lifted them to slide off her jeans. He noted that it was a little too easy to do so and that he’d need to get _his omega_ to eat more. Her thighs parted with a touch and the scent of her arousal nearly snapped his control but he steadied himself. This was more than lust. This was about her, and _keeping_ her. 

His fingers were a hot brand on her thigh as he whispered in her ear, “I won’t ever demand pups.” He slipped a finger into her folds, searching for her clit. “I already had kids. I don’t need more.” He found it. “Unless you want one of our _own_.” She whined in need.

He listened to her music as he played her body. They were becoming his favorite sounds. The gasps, the moans, the way her breath hitched when he slid a digit into her the first time. The way she arched into him and _keened_ as he tasted her, working his tongue where his fingers had been.

He lined himself up with her entrance, “I won’t ever abandon you.” _Not like they did_. She heard. He slowly slid in, careful to give her body time to adjust. She groaned at the stretch and feel of him. When he was seated fully in her he paused, taking in the details of her expression and the subtleties of her scent. “I’d be _your alpha_. You wouldn’t just be my omega.” Equality. A true bond.

He moved in her, slow, smooth strokes. He drew all the way out before thrusting back to the hilt. Out. In. Out. In. It was maddening. She tried to entice him to quicken the pace but he was determined. His head lowered, taking her nipple in his mouth and an orgasm rippled through her, surprising the both of them. She cried out as her inner walls gripped him tightly and he rocked her through it, spiraling her to new heights. 

She panted under him, a little stunned. He moved in her gently, carefully, barely thrusting at all. She whimpered and he nuzzled her throat, rumbling, “That was... unexpected.” She could only nod. He slowly increased the length of his strokes to the same pace as before. Occasionally, though, he would pull almost all out, tease her entrance with a few short strokes before suddenly snapping his hips and sheathing himself in her fully again. 

She was _begging_. “Please.” She whimpered, “Please, Alpha, please. Faster. More.” 

Slade panted as he pressed deep into her again. Yeah. Okay. His hips moved quicker of their own accord and his pace increased. His teeth dug into her shoulder and she moaned and arched against him again. “Alpha, more. Please, Slade. Want you. Want your _knot_.” Her muscles clenched around him again.

That was it. He spilled into her with a shout, pressing deeply so his knot could take hold. Jay whimpered and whined but he ran a hand up her side to soothe her. “Shh, baby, it’s okay.” He crooned. Not collapsing on top of her was an effort. There was no give to the floor, though, and that would hurt her. 

With a bit of careful maneuvering, he managed to flip their positions so Jay was straddling him. He helped her remove her shirt and jacket, finally freeing her arms, as he did so. It would be more comfortable for her while they were tied. Slade stroked her hair and back as they dozed, content.

They both roused when they felt him slip out of her. She blinked up at him, heat temporarily abated, with wariness and a little confusion. He simply stroked her cheek and gently slid her off of him. He stood and removed the rest of his armor and clothing, leaving the pair of them completely bare for the first time that night. 

Slade watched Jay for a moment. She just sat on the rug, feet curled under her, looking up at him. She seemed a little touch stunned. He wondered how long it had been since she’d spent a heat _with_ anyone. How long it had been since she’d had prolonged skin to skin contact. He reached down and drew her to her feet and over to the breakfast bar before padding into the kitchen and to her fridge. 

She should feel annoyed at that, she thought, foggily. This is still _her_ den... but really, what was a little fridge invasion, considering.

He came back with a glass of juice and pressed it to her lips, gently forcing her to drink for the sugar and hydration. Both should help with her clarity. After finishing the cup, he claimed her lips in a hungry kiss, the first they had shared, only parting when they needed air.

“Did you mean any of that, Wilson?” She asks, still somewhat breathless but _clear_ as he crowded her against the breakfast bar. It was something of a non sequitur but he followed her train of thought.

“I don’t make a habit of promising what I don’t mean, dao găm.” He rumbled.

She stared at him, looking for signs of insincerity. She wondered why she was considering this, if the heat hormones were getting to her that much, but deep down, she knew. She needed a mate. A pack at the very least. As much as she wanted to deny it, claim that her independence was worth any price, the lack of support was slowly _killing_ her. Literally. (Whether she would come back or not was infinitely debatable.)

Slade had proven himself. He had courted her. He had _bested_ her. (No matter how unfair the fight. Only fools fight fair.) It had been within his rights as soon as he had pinned her to claim her... but he hadn't. Perhaps, by not doing so, he had. By offering her the final say, allowing her the choice, he had determined that he was what she would choose. It wasn’t love, not yet. _But it could be_, she thought.

She took a deep breath, “Alpha, claim your omega.”

He smirked and, to both his credit and detriment, didn’t ask if she was sure. He swiftly leaned in, nuzzled the juncture of her neck and shoulder and bit down. Her breath hitched and she moaned raggedly as she was filled with conflicting sensations: pain from the bite and pleasure from the fledgling mating bond. The coppery tang of blood, _her blood_, reached her nose and she found a bare knee invading the space between her thighs. 

She pressed against him, every inch she could, hormones flooding her system and making her light-headed. She whimpered his name as he removed his teeth from her flesh, licking the blood from the wound.

“Think you can manage?” The alpha growled in her ear. She wasn’t fooled, he was just as affected as she was. His full mast a hot brand on her hip. She nodded slightly and moved her hands from his shoulders to the counter she was constrained against. She tensed to jump up but he caught on before she could and lifted her effortlessly.

Okay, that was fucking hot. She had always been tall and broad for a female, well since the Pit did away with years of malnutrition damage anyway. Not many could throw her around like that and most of those that could were Bats. She caught the renewed tang of her own arousal in the air. 

She pulled Slade close, fingers caressing his shoulders and knees cradling his hips. He bent a little and she arched into him, running her lips from his jaw to the same spot, the place where neck and shoulder meet. He rumbled in anticipation and received an answering purr from her. This was _her_ alpha. She was claiming her _mate_. 

Her teeth sunk into flesh and his rumble turned into a pleased growl even as he tensed at the inescapable flash of pain. Just as quickly, though, the mating hormones flooded them both with pleasure a second time, snapping the bond into place. She released him and licked her lips, hazy with arousal and euphoria. 

Slade began to scent her, heavily, covering her hair and face and shoulders with his own pleasing gunmetal and cedar scent, eliminating every trace of _stray_. Tears pricked the back of her eyes. She had a family again. She carefully scented him in response. He was patient, bending slightly so she could reach. When she was finished, he nipped and bit at the gland under her ear and she moaned, reminded of the state of her body and the incoming second wave of heat.

Warm hands caressed her inner thighs, one dipping into her center to test her slick. Slade huffed a laugh at the noises his fingers drew from her and he bent to kiss her, settling his body so they fit together again. She gasped as he entered her slowly, sinking to the hilt, and set a languid pace.

He swallowed the sounds she made as he hit every perfect spot inside. One arm wrapped low around her back, to keep her in place. The other braced against the counter. 

She broke the kiss and leaned back, tilting her hips for stability on the counter. His eyes were drawn to her breasts. He reached out, giving up leverage for just a moment, and pinched a nipple roughly, drawing a gasp from her. He bent to nip at it instead, regaining his support, and one of her hands buried itself in his hair. “Shit, Slade.” She moaned and _twisted_ her hips, drawing a harsh moan from him.

_Fuck._ He didn’t want to go slow this time. Hormones were flooding through them both, from her heat and their mating. Her season would last for a few days, they had time. His hips snapped into her and he set a new, brisk pace and groaned against her neck. She gasped, toes curling, and never quite got her breath back. All she could do was scramble to hold on as he drove them both to the precipice quicker than she’d ever had before. His teeth sunk into her neck, dragging a mew from her as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Lights flashed behind her eyes as she whined and gasped her climax. He followed quickly, growling and burying himself in her one last time as his knot swelled, locking them together again. They panted in sync, Slade’s mouth hovering over hers, coming down from their shared high. He nipped at her bottom lip and kissed her when he could breathe again, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her against his chest.

“This was maybe not the best place to tie.” She observed softly.

He kissed an apology along her jaw, “It won’t be long.” It was true. The first tie of a heat was typically the longest. It had been a good 25 minutes for them on the floor of her living room. Should be back to the normal 5 or so now. She contented herself with being held until then. Luxuriating in it. They had time for everything later.

They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Only the Lonely Survive" by Marianas Trench.
> 
> According to Google Translate "_dao găm_" means dagger in Vietnamese. If this is incorrect, please correct me. I wanted a pet name he could call her that kept an edge to it. I tried to make it "little dagger" but I don't know a diminutive and whatever the direct translation was it was not really small enough to be a pet name.
> 
> The next installment is not porn, but the Bats.
> 
> Edit: You can find me on Tumblr @ https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/


End file.
